


spa day

by brightclam



Series: Star Trek Secret Santa [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19584439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Ishka and Zek are forced to take a communal shuttle while on vacation, which leads to an fortuitous meeting.





	spa day

**Author's Note:**

> written for @kiranerysismyhero for sapphicstartrek's exchange for the prompt ishka and Lwaxana meeting. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> There is accompanying art for this fic, which can be seen here: https://brightclam.tumblr.com/post/186077699213/the-second-part-of-my-works-for-sapphicstartrek

Ishka enters the shuttle and surveys the seats before taking one primly. Zek stumbles in behind her, grumbling:

“I can’t believe they’re making us take a communal shuttle.”

Ishka rolls her eyes at her husband. He always finds something to complain about.

“Hush dear, it’s not going to kill you.”

He takes his seat, but turns to her to growl:

“It’s the principle of the thing. I was the Grand Nagus once!”

Ishka covers her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. He’s adorable, all puffed up and righteously angry. He would, of course, be upset to see her laughing at him, so she keeps her hand over her mouth before snipping:

“Well, now you’re not, and you’ll have to share shuttles like the rest of us.”

Before he can continue complaining, someone else comes in through the shuttle door. The man is plain looking and otherwise uninteresting, other than the fact that he is lugging an enormous piece of luggage. A woman follows him, dressed in an outrageous outfit that Ishta instantly appreciates. It’s mainly purple, with a large, flared neckline.

The man takes a seat, setting down his load with relief. The woman looks over the cabin before she lands on Ishka, tittering:

“Well hello! My name is Lwaxana Troi, I’m a federation ambassador on travel. May I ask your names?”

Ishka is already charmed by the way the woman carries herself, and is only further endeared by her polite question. She would like to get to know this woman, she thinks.

“Certainly! I am Ishka and this is my husband Zek. We’re just an old married couple on vacation.”

Lwaxana takes a seat next to Ishka, reaching out to touch her arm.

“Nice to meet you! You two sound familiar for some reason?”

Ishka clicks her tongue, glad to have the chance to brag about her husband. 

“You may recognize us because my Zek was Grand Nagus of Ferenginar a few years ago.”

Lwaxana’s lips form into a surprised “o” and she responds delightedly:

“My how fascinating! An honor to meet you, sir.”

Zek, who up until now was ignoring the conversation, suddenly starts paying attention. He smiles appreciatively at being treated like the important person he used to be and reaches out to shake her hand. Ishka grins and reaches over to bump Lwaxana, quipping:

“Don’t kid yourself I was the real power behind his throne. I’ve got the lobes, darling!”

Lwaxana and Ishta share a good laugh at that, although Zek looks sullen. Lwaxana reaches up to touch her pathetically small lobes, musing quietly:

“I’ve always thought I had the brain for business. It’s a pleasure to meet a woman who shares my passion.”

Before Ishka can respond, the starfleet pilot at the front of the shuttle stands and speaks:

“Folx, we’ll be on our way to the U.S.S Swift now.”

Next to Ishka, Zek huffs.

“About time.”

The shuttle undocks and pulls away from the starbase, settling into a constant speed as they make their way towards the Swift. Ishka turns back to Lwaxana to continue their conversation.

“So Lwaxana, tell us a little bit about yourself.”

Lwaxana smiles and takes Ishka’s hand.

“Ah well, as I’ve said I’m an federation ambassador, currently on my way to Andoria. A lovely people, but terribly cold there. But more importantly, I consider myself a master of having a good time. Have you ever been to a spa, Ishka?”

Ishka shakes her head and replies:

“I must admit I have not. I have considered it, but never quite got around to it.”

Lwaxana leans back, putting her hand on her heart with shock, and squeezes Ishka’s hand.

“Oh my, It’s really something you must experience. Perhaps you would like to go with me some time?”

Ishka is thrilled at the idea of seeing Lwaxana again. She likes her quite a lot and hopes this may be the start of a long lived friendship.

“I would love to!”

Before she can continue, Zek bumps her arm, pointing out the front viewport of the shuttle.

“Look dear!”

The U.S.S Swift has come into view, glimmering faintly amongst the stars around it. The shuttle slowly grows closer, all of it’s passengers staring at the ship with appreciation. Suddenly, there’s a second ship shining out there, heading towards the Swift. Ishka leans closer, trying to get a better look.

“What is that?”

Suddenly there’s a flash of purple light and the ship fires, the Swift returning fire with streams of blue phasers. The pilot of the shuttle curses and yells:

“Jem’ Hadar! Every one hang on!”

He throws the shuttle into a spin and begins accelerating away from the battle in an evasive course. Despite his effort, Ishka can see a second Jem’ Hadar ship approaching them. She grabs Zek’s arm and, still holding Lwaxana’s hand, squeezes tightly. Then, out the viewport She can see a series of explosions, growing larger and larger. Lwaxana gasps, a hand ccoming up to her mouth is shock. Ishta hesitatingly asks:

“Was that the Swift?”

The federation pilot looks grim.

“I’m afraid so, madam. We’ll be under attack in a few moments. I’ll do my best, but our prospects aren’t good.”

Just then the shuttle rocks, the Jem’ Hadar ship firing on them. Everyone is thrown out of their seat, crying out as they tumble around the shuttle. There’s a flash and spray of sparks as systems blow out, mostly in the cockpit. Then, miraculously, the firing stops. Ishka slowly climbs to her feet, looking around the shuttle and checking that Zek is uninjured. Fortunately he is, so she asks:

“Is everyone okay?”

Lwaxana stands as well, her elaborate hairstyle beginning to fall into her face and a small cut on her forehead begininng to bleed.

“I’m alright, but we should check on the pilot. I think the cockpit took the worst of it.”

Ishka picks her way towards the cockpit, dread beginning to claw at her stomach as she sees the damage. And there, slumped over the console, is their pilot. She presses her finger to his neck, looking for a pulse but finding none.

“He’s dead. Looks like we’re on our own. Are the Jem’ Hadar gone?”

Lwaxana joins her in the cockpit, peering out the viewport.

“I doubt it. I believe they stopped firing because they intend to board us.”

Just then, there’s a rumble as a ship docks with them. Ishka smiles grimly:

“Looks like you were right, dear. So what do we do?”

Lwaxana strides determinately towards the back of the ship, opening up a cabinet to reveal phaser rifles. She hefts one, turning to them with anger glowing on her face.

“We fight. They’ll send a unit of soldiers in. We have the advantage, we can ambush them. Then maybe we can get inside their ship and shut it down.”

Ishka heads towards her, ready to join her, but Zek grabs her arm.

“Oh no you don’t! We’re staying right here.”

Ishta marches resolutely over to the phaser cabinet and grabs a rifle.

“Zek dearie, you can stay in the shuttle if you want. But I’m going with her.”

Zek stutters for a moment, before regaining his speech.

“If you’re going dear, then I must go with you.”

Ishta smiles at him and affectionately pinches one of his lobes.

“That why I love you, dear.”

Suddenly, the back hatch of the shuttle is blown open. Jem’ Hadar charge in through the smoke, aiming and firing. Lwaxana reacts the quickest, spinning around and crouching while firing her rifle. Ishka fumbles for a moment but beings to fire as well. Zek screams and runs for cover under one of the consoles in the front of the ship. The other stranger, who Ishka assumes is Lwaxana’s servant, is not quite quick enough in following Zek and takes a phaser bolt to the back. Ishka flinches at his scream but stays focused on firing.

Finally, the last Jem’Hadar falls. Ishka lowers her phaser rifle with shaking hands, turning to look at Lwaxana. The other woman looks similarly shocked by the battle, her eyes gleaming with fear. Zek peeks out from the console he’s hiding behind, gasping when he sees the body lying next to him. That draws Lwaxana’s attention to the prone man and she rushes over, pressing her fingers to his neck in a search for a pulse.

She sobs, pressing a hand to her mouth, and from that Ishka concludes the man is dead. She slowly steps over to Lwaxana, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

Lwaxana sobs again and shakes her head.

“I’ll be okay, I just---”

Zek crawls out from behind his chosen console and steps up behind them, placing a bracing hand on Ishka’s back. Ishka smiles at him appreciatively and takes his other hand. Lwaxana has stopped sobbing and rises from her slump, breathing out deeply and clenching her rifle. Ishka takes this as a sign that the time for mourning is over and asks:

“What do we do now?”

Lwaxana sighs, but responds with strength and determination in her voice

“We go inside their ship, before they send a second wave of soldiers. If we make it to bridge we’ll see what kind of damage we can do.”

Ishka nods, equally determined.

“Alright, lead the way.”

Lwaxana strides over to the open hatch in the back of the shuttle, primly raising her dress over the threshold as she steps through. Ishka follows her, feeling Zek as a comforting presence at her back. Once they are inside the Jem’Hadar ship, Ishka looks around, taking in the forboding architecture and dim purple lighting. Lwaxana sneaks silently down the hallway, pressing her back against the wall, and Ishka does her best copy her. Fighting and stealth do not come naturally to ferengi, but Ishka has never been one for tradition. She’s a quick and willing learner.

They creep through the halls, occasionally running into a Jem’Hadar soldier, but with the element of surprise they manage to kill them before they get any shots, or cries for help, off. Finally they’ve reached a door, which Lwaxana points out and whispers:

“The bridge.”

Ishka can help but ask:

“How do you know?”

Lwaxana grins.

“I studied schematics of dominion ships, out of curiosity. Never expected it to come in handy like this.”

Ishka smiles back, impressed, and readies herself. Lwaxana waits for both of them to nod before she keys the door open. They go in firing, multiple Jem’Hadar falling in the first attack, but not all. They begin to fire back, and they shelter behind the doorway, shots flying past them. There’s a few close calls, but then the last Jem’Hadar soldier falls.

Lwaxana leads the way into the bridge, aiming her gun at a cowering figure. The Vorta looks at them with frightened purple eyes and puts their hands up in surrender. Ishka closes their door against any coming Jem’Hadar and then joins Lwaxana in covering the Vorta. Suddenly, an idea strikes her.

“You, Vorta.”

The alien jumps, but then collects themself, tugging their uniform shirt down before speaking as collectively as they can:

“Yes?”

Ishka smirks victoriously, almost viciously. Maybe she’s better at this than she thinks.

“If you want to live, you’ll tell us how to operate the ship.”

The Vorta considers that for a long moment before smiling a smarmy grin.

“I very much would like to live. I would be happy to assist you.”

Ishka shares an approving look with Lwaxna before ordering:

“Good. Show us how to target the other Jem’Hadar ship and fire on them.”

The Vorta’s mouth twists at that, but they do it. The other Jem’Hadar ship explodes in an impressive fire ball. There’s a banging on the door to the bridge, the Jem’Hadar on this ship must have discovered something was wrong. The door is holding for now, but Ishka quickly yells at the Vorta:

“Order them to back down!”

The Vorta clicks on his radio and affects a voice of command, snarling:

“Stand down!”

The banging stops. Ishka grins at the Vorta, who glares back.

“Good. Now tell us how to set the self destruct.”

The Vorta reluctantly does so. Ishka and Zek begin to head for the door, but Lwaxna pauses.

“I think we should take the Vorta with us. The federation would probably like to interrogate them.”

Vorta Ishka nods.

“Alright, and we may need him as hostage on our way back to the ship.”

Zek opens the door, yelping when he runs into the Jem’Hadar standing directly outside. When they spot the Vorta with a gun aimed at his chest, they step aside. They glare as they pass, but let them return to the ship. They scurry back through the hatch and back into the safety of the shuttlecraft, quickly disengaging and moving away from the Jem’Hadar ship before it explodes behind them.

They all breathe a relieved sigh as they watch the explosion blossom. Zek comes over to Ishka and wraps himself around her in a hug. Ishka grins at him and returns the hug before turning to check on Lwaxana. She is still holding her rifle on the Vorta, who is sitting in the back sullenly.

“Lwaxana, are you alright?”

Lwaxana smiles and bows her head in a nod.

“I’m fine. But I must admit I am glad it’s over. I think we deserve that spa trip now, don’t you?”

Ishka laughs, glad Lwaxana retains her sense of humor.

“I’m ready any time.”


End file.
